Doombot (Avenger) (Earth-14831)
Centuries later, in the year 2420, a new form of Ultron appeared and easily seized power of the Earth and enslaved humankind. Some years later, Doctor Doom put into action a plan to defeat the evil A.I. and dominate the Earth himself. He first took control of the backup facility for Ultron's hub network that controlled his bio-slaves, and then enlisted the help of different heroes from different time periods by using the time platform. Using reject bio-slaves taken from Ultron and making them act as refugees, Doctor Doom attempted to convince the time-displaced heroes that he was a savior. One of these heroes was the Vision from the past, accidentally brought to the present when Doom attempted to bring just Black Widow. The Vision recognized that Doctor Doom was actually the Doombot, and vouched for him while the other heroes were sceptic, knowing that in his time, Doombot was a hero. Once the other heroes were willing to listen to Doctor Doom, they were separated in three groups to fulfill three missions. Iron Man and Vision shut down the factory of Ultron units in the Avengers Tower; Captain America, Black Widow and the Hulk attacked the maintenance hub of Ultron's bio-slaves; Thor Odinson and Thor (Jane Foster) travelled to Asgardia to destroy the All-Father Ultron. All of the objectives except the destruction of the maintenance hub were fulfilled, the failure of this task was staged by Doom, who wanted the heroes to simply damage it enough so it could have time to switch to the backup facility. When the heroes were returned to Doom's base, he claimed that what they did was enough, and they would be returned to their times. However, Black Widow realized the similarity between the layout of Ultron's maintenance hub and Doom's base, prompting Doctor Doom to reveal the true extent of his plan. Additionally, what Iron Man and Vision blew up was revealed not to be the main control unit of Ultron's factory, but its security system, allowing Doom to hack into it and take control. Doom activated the time platform, but the combined power of the Mjolnirs of the two Thors and their ability to create portals was enough to escape its reach and teleport away. With a reach that extended to the ends of the Solar System, Doctor Doom quickly tracked down the heroes to Asgardia, and sent his newly-created armies of robots to subdue them in order to forcefully return them to their time. With the army of Dooms appearing never ending, Vision suggested the fellow heroes to take the fight to Doom himself. Once they returned to Doom's base, Vision revealed to the other heroes that the Doctor Doom they had faced was in fact the Doombot. After Doombot explained what had happened to the original Doom, Vision managed to help him break free from Doom's tyranical programming. Doom freed humanity and ultimately guided the growing, peaceful and harmonic civilization to the stars. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Metal Body